Velvet Gloves
by Black Magik Woman
Summary: A little piece of fluff for all you ROMY fans. Enjoy!


I do not own any X-men characters. No harm, no sue.

The following contains situations of an explicit nature. If this type of material is offensive to you and/or you are not of age, please do not continue.

**ooo**

Rogue sighed and looked out her window into the cold darkness. Valentine's Day had come and gone. She was never one for "Hallmark holidays", but seeing the bouquets and gifts and the other girls of the mansion getting ready for their special nights out made her curse of poison skin harder to bear. Not that she was completely alone that night. She and Logan sat on the rooftop and shared a bottle of Johnnie Walker Black. They toasted themselves as the anti-Valentines and reassured each other that Valentine's Day is just designed for the greeting card and chocolate companies to bolster their sales slump after the December holidays.

Rogue appreciated Logan's gruff company, even though she was never a big fan of Scotch. Despite Logan and the Scotch softening the blow of her reality of isolation, deep down she still fantasized for a "normal" Valentine's Day. It didn't help that a certain red-eyed Cajun had been absent from the mansion these past few weeks. Rogue missed him terribly, and felt it more vividly on Valentine's Day. There really wasn't anything she could do about Gambit's absence. When one was called away on a mission, it could range from a few hours to a few months before their objective was reached.

She ran her fingers through her curly, white-streaked hair and turned from the window. Her hair was still slightly damp from her shower, and she was still dressed in her plush deep green robe. Being unable to touch another human being didn't mean Rogue was completely devoid of pleasurable sensation. She surrounded herself with luxurious fabrics. Her bed sheets were never less than a 500-thread count, and her collection of cashmere was unrivaled. Rogue felt a brief wave of chilly air and didn't flinch when a pair of strong arms enveloped her and the scent of tobacco and spicy cologne met her nostrils. "_Bon soir_, ma cherie," a deep voice murmured into her ear. "Y'miss Gambit?"

Rogue closed her emerald eyes and leaned back into Gambit's embrace. She had kept her window unlocked ever since Gambit had gone away. "Ah've been a busy gal," she replied nonchalantly. "Were ya gone, Sugh?"

She felt rather than actually saw Remy's smirk. "Gambit was sent away t'pick up a few t'ings."

Rogue skeptically glanced over her shoulder. "Yah weren't stealin' now?"

Remy turned Rogue to face him. "Non. Remy ain't t'ievin'. Now, why is chere all by her lonesome t'night, hm?"

Rogue tossed her head. "It's mah night off. Jus' thought Ah'd relax."

"Remy would like t'help chere relax."

Rogue arched an eyebrow, and Remy raised one in return. "Y' trust Remy?"

It was a loaded question. She and Remy had gone through so many ups and downs in their tumultuous relationship, and a lot of it has been rooted in trust issues from both sides. Both had made it their New Year's resolutions to inject honesty into their relationship. They both want to make this work, and that requires letting go of the bad habits of mistrust and secrecy. Rogue's green eyes searched Remy's scarlet ones and found no guile. "Yes," she replied seriously.

Remy felt himself relax and smiled as he turned Rogue's back to him. He embraced her around her waist before his hands tugged on the sash of her robe. Rogue's spine stiffened. "What're yah plannin' ta do, swamp rat?"

Remy paused. "I would like y' t' trust me," he said quietly, the usual playfulness and arrogance gone from his voice. "Dis won't hurt y' an' it won't hurt me. I promise." He lightly kissed her hair, carefully avoiding contact with her skin. "_S'il vous plait_?"

Rogue took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She willed the tension away from her shoulders. "Alraht, Remy."

Remy slipped his hands from Rogue's waist, and she looked around, puzzled. He crossed the room to light her vanilla candles and turned off the light. He stepped back behind her and undid the sash of her robe. Rogue closed her eyes as she felt the luxurious fabric slide down her body. She almost leapt away when she felt Remy's touch on her shoulders, but relaxed when she discovered he had slipped on a pair of velvet gloves. She shivered deliciously as his fingers traced her shoulders and down her arms. Remy guided Rogue to her bed and had her lay on her belly. Rogue closed her eyes and relished the feel of her naked body pressed against her soft bedding. Remy straddled her back and began slowly massaging her shoulders with his gloved hands. Rogue felt her tension melt away as Remy's fingers worked her neck and shoulders. His skilled fingers took their time as he kneaded her worries into nothingness. Remy admired Rogue's smooth porcelain skin. It was so flawless and the candlelight washed over her soft curves beautifully. Remy's fingers worked their way slowly down her back and down the full length of her shapely legs. He moved his hands back up her body, working on her arms down to her fingertips. Rogue let out a satisfied sigh. "Thank yah, Sugah," her voice was muffled against her pillow.

"Remy ain't done yet, chere," Remy replied. He swept her heavy hair aside and took a gauzy silk scarf and laid it across the back of her neck. He leaned forward and tenderly kissed the nape of her neck. Remy gently turned her over and Rogue opened her eyes and regarded her lover.

Remy was only clothed in dark trousers and the gloves. Her eyes traced the contours of his bare torso in the candlelight. His body bore scars from years of dangerous living on the streets and thieving as well as from battles fighting for the X-men. Those scars didn't mar the attractiveness of that hard chest. In fact, it made it even sexier. His auburn hair hung into his eyes, which were smoldering as they drank in her naked beauty.

"_Mon Dieu_, y're beautiful," Remy whispered. His Cajun accent was thickened with desire. He draped the scarf over her lips, and Rogue closed her eyes as his lips settled over hers. Remy could feel the sweet fullness of Rogue's lips though the scarf, and he growled deep in his throat. Rogue's bare hand restlessly ran up and down his thigh, itching to touch more.

Remy straddled Rogue's waist and lightly ran the scarf up and down her bare skin. Rogue twisted around, feeling sweetly tormented. "Remy…" she murmured, her hands gripping his thighs.

Remy's crimson eyes locked into Rogue's emerald ones, holding her gaze as he draped the scarf over her full breasts. Still looking deep into her eyes, he dipped his head down and kissed a rosy nipple. Rogue moaned as Remy drew the taut peak into his mouth and gently sucked. Once he fully teased it, he moved to the other one. Rogue closed her eyes tossing her head feverishly and sighing.

Remy shifted so that he was lying alongside Rogue. His eyes ran hungrily over her body, taking in every curve and her skin's creamy smoothness. His gloved fingers ran over her, following the route his eyes made. His hand moved to caress Rogue's hip and thighs. As he did so, his eyes looked into Rogue's with a silent question. Rogue parted her legs in response, and Remy's hand moved to her center. He could feel her heat even though the glove. His fingers gently stroked the sensitive skin until Rogue couldn't take it anymore. "Remy," she whispered urgently. Remy ran a finger up and down before dipping it into her warmth. Rogue moaned deeply, arching her hips against his hand. Remy began to slowly pump his finger, and Rogue's hips matched his movements. He let her set the tempo. "Please…" she murmured thickly, her hips bucking against his hand. Remy slid another finger in, his hand matching her frenzied hips. Remy's thumb found Rogue's sensitive spot and gently rubbed against it. Remy heard his name in a cry torn from Rogue's lips as she climaxed against his hand.

Rogue lay against the pillow and hazily gazed into Remy's dark eyes. She could feel his hardness pressed against her thigh and her desire for him surged. "Ah wanna touch yah," she whispered.

Remy lay the scarf over Rogue's lips and kissed her again. Rogue gently nipped at his bottom lip, and Remy's eyes glittered dangerously. Wordlessly, he pulled the gloves off and handed them to her. Rogue donned the gloves and pressed her hand against Remy's desire. She undid his trousers and slipped them down his hips. She pressed him down against the bed, while she sat up next to him. Her eyes drank him in. The candlelight softened the hard planes of his body. Her fingers traced some of the scars on his body. Remy closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her encased hands over him. She began to exact pleasure just as he did on her. When her tongue flicked against his nipple through the scarf, it took all of Remy's self control to keep from flipping Rogue onto her back. Rogue draped the scarf and fluttered light kisses down his flat belly. Remy groaned and grabbed a handful of her hair. Rogue felt herself moistening again. Her hand gently grasped Remy's hardness and he let out a harsh breath. As she began stroking him with one hand, the other moved down her body and began stroking herself. "_Merde_," he breathed as he saw what Rogue was doing. "Chere," he said tightly, "y' tryin' t'kill Remy."

Rogue looked at him over her shoulder and grinned naughtily. "Yah'll go with a smile on yoah face."

"Y' c'n say dat again," he grinned before rolling his head back with another groan as she continued stroking him and herself.

Rogue worked the both of them up until neither could stand anymore. When Rogue slipped a second finger into herself, that was Remy's undoing. "Anna…." He rasped as they came together.

Remy drew the sheets over Rogue before lying next to her on top of the sheets. Rogue felt herself drift slowly to sleep as she felt Remy tenderly stroke her hair. "_Je t'aime_, Anna," Remy breathed into her ear as she fell blissfully asleep. Remy carefully cuddled against Rogue and fell asleep as the candles died out.

**ooo**

Rogue awoke the next morning and rolled over to find Gambit gone. Before her temper flared, she heard him singing as he was showering in her bathroom. Rogue smiled and snuggled deeper into her soft sheets. She brought up her hand to run it through her hair when she felt something around her throat. Rogue jumped out of bed and took a look in the mirror.

Nestled at the base of her throat was a beautiful three-stone pendant hanging from a white-gold chain. Each stone was a princess-cut ruby graduated in size so the largest one hung at the bottom. The rubies were the exact same shade as Remy's eyes. She stared mesmerized by the beautiful piece of jewelry.

The door to her bathroom opened and Remy emerged in a bathrobe and a cloud of steam. "Now dat's a beautiful sight!" he quipped, seeing Rogue standing naked in front of her full-length mirror.

Rogue turned to face Remy, her eyes shining. "Remy, this is gorgeous. Thank yah, Sugah."

Remy smiled down at Rogue. "I know it's a lil' late f'r a Valentine's Day gift. Jus' t'ink of dis as a _cadeau_ jus' because I love y'. Dere's no need f'r a holiday t' tell me y' deserve somet'in' nice."

Rogue returned Remy's smile and embraced him. "Thank yah. This is so beautiful, but those velvet gloves were a great '_cadeau_' as well because with those Ah can let yah know Ah love yah too."


End file.
